


Attractive

by realisticromanticbuthopelesslysingle



Category: Shameless (US)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:25:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1871253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realisticromanticbuthopelesslysingle/pseuds/realisticromanticbuthopelesslysingle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small misunderstanding</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attractive

**Author's Note:**

> This came from a small idea and kind of got away from me. It's 3 in the morning so I hope it at least makes sense.

**Several months after Ian's diagnosis and Mickey's coming out.  The guys have been living together for quite some time.**

**Ian**

 

"You are so weird Mandy, no way I'm saying my brother is hot."  Ian laughed and passed the joint back to Mandy.  Kev had baby appointments so Mickey had to be at the Run "N Tug all afternoon which left him and Mandy all afternoon to sit on her bed, get high, and hang out.  

"It doesn't mean you think he's hot, just that boys with bedhead and blue eyes are hot.  Oh and smart guys, not like Lip smart because nobody is Lip smart.  Like normal people smart." 

"Naw, I like short guys with black hair who chew on their lips when they're nervous.  Boys who walk tough and say fuck for everything.  Well one boy, actually."  Ian had a dreamy smile on his face as he talked but Mandy didn't pay attention and just kept talking.  "Oh Ian and really tall guys who are sweet and soft, like a teddy bear Ian, you know that's hot."  Mandy was getting excited now and talking loudly.  

"Mandy, you are so fucking high right now."  Ian laughed and proceeded to mock Mandy's comments in his best Milkovich voice "I like big teddy bear guys who are soft and sweet.  I like smart guys, not like Lip smart but like normal smart."  

"Whatever asswipe, I am high but you know that kind of guy could take us away from here"

Ian and she were so focused on the conversation that they didn't hear the front door open and Mickey come in.  He'd made his way to Mandy's room when he heard voices but stopped when he heard what Ian said and then Mandy's agreeing comment.  Mickey couldn't breathe and didn't know what to do.  The past few months flashed before him as he stood there with a look of horror on his face.  Everything from finding Ian at the club, moving in at the Gallaghers, kissing for the first time in public, declaring they were a couple and then coming out at the Alibi, and Ian crashing and then them crawling out of the quicksand of Ian's mind together.  The last thought stuck there and caused his face to grow red with hurt, anger, and if he was being honest embarrassment.  

Ian and Mandy had continued laughing about some new topic and had no idea Mickey was outside.  His brain was turning to mush or something because all he could do was stand there clenching the pill bottle in his pocket.  He was startled by a noise and then a yell from Svetlana, "You stand looking at wall why you no watch son!"  He heard Ian squeal his name and jump off Mandy's bed.  Mickey needed to get out of there fast, even the thought of looking at Ian's face right now was too much.  "Here, just give these to him, he ran out this morning."  Mickey shoved the pills toward a very annoyed looking Svetlana and rushed out of the house.

"Mickey?"  Ian was confused because he thought for sure Svetlana had been talking to Mickey.  When he heard the slam of the door he looked toward her, "Was that Mickey?"  Svetlana just looked annoyed and held out the bottle, "Here, piece of shit husband say you run out."  Svetlana turned to walk away before commenting "You make him sad so he leave nobody watch baby."

Ian wasn't sure what happened and Svetlana's comments had him confused.  He opened the door to consult Mandy but found she had fallen asleep.  He walked into the room he now shared with Mickey and grabbed his phone hoping to find out where Mickey was.

***

2 hours later Ian sat on their bed with tears in his eyes more confused now than ever.  He kept staring at the reply Mickey had sent him after Ian had sent message after message (seriously like 15 messages) of _what's wrong, where are you, and I'm getting worried did something happen_.

_Msg Sent 5:43 pm_

_Fuck off Gallagher, leave me the fuck alone.  Don't act like you fucking want me there._

Ian couldn't figure out what happened or why Mickey was so mad but that 1 response was all he'd gotten.  He'd gone to look for him everywhere he could think of but no luck. Mandy had finally woken up after a couple of hours but was no help at all and Kev said Mickey was actually in a good mood when he had left the Alibi.  Searching under the tracks, at the baseball field, and on their building rooftops had yielded no results and only resulted in making Ian sad and frustrated. He sat there waiting and wringing his hands together just staring at the message when a new one came through from a number he didn't recognize.

_Msg Sent 8:02 pm_

_Hey umm looking for a guy named Ian, Mickey says take your meds_

_Msg Sent 8:03 pm_

_Who is this?  Is Mickey there?  How do you know Mickey? Please tell him to call me, I'm worried_

_Msg Sent 8:07 pm_

_Look dude, I don't know you but Mickey says fuck off and go find some tall, smart guy so you can get out of here like you want.  He's done_

_Msg Sent 8:08 pm_

_What?! That doesn't make sense, tell me where you are and I will come get him.  Please, tell Mickey this is freaking me out, I need to talk to him_

***

Ian sat and stared at his phone until medicine time at 9 o'clock but no reply came through.  He was sweating and nervous as he walked to the kitchen to take his medicine.  Mandy watched him with concern as Ian paced and shook the bottle.

"Ian, relax.  I'm sure Mickey's fine and just bitching for no reason."

"Can you just please help me Mandy?  I don't know why he's mad at me and now some random guy is with him and sending me messages!"  Ian was too worked up to feel bad about yelling at Mandy and instead just continued pacing and reading the messages over and over.

"Ok Ian ok, just relax.  What do the messages say?"

Ian thrust the phone towards her angrily, "Just that he doesn't want to talk to me and I should take my meds."  Mandy silently grabbed the phone but let Ian continue talking.  "I think he's with a new guy Mandy, he told me to go find a new guy.  What if he's had enough, what if it's finally enough?  He got my refill for me today you know, what if he was getting the refill and decided I'm too crazy and this was just too much and he left."  Ian was crying and panting heavily now and Mandy was getting worried herself. She guided Ian to a chair and handed him a glass of water.

"Ian don't be ridiculous, of course Mickey doesn't have a new guy.  I'm sure there's an explanation ok, let's just try and figure this out." Mandy was so pissed at Mickey right then but didn't want to show it, Ian had been doing so well and her dickhead brother had chosen now to have a hissy fit and get him all worked up.  She smiled at Ian and begin reading the messages, for a second she was just as confused as Ian was until their dumb conversation from before ran passed her mind.  She had been high so it was a little murky but she remembered talking about liking tall smart guys.  "Ian, what did he say when you went into the hallway earlier?  Remember, you heard him so you got up to go meet him in the hallway."

"Nothing, he was already gone.  Svetlana said I made him sad and he told her to give me the pills then she walked away."

Mandy never claimed to be the smartest but she knew one thing, Ian needed Mickey back soon.  He was the only one who was able to calm him down when he got really anxious.  He had been visiting his siblings when he had his last anxiety attack, of course Frank had come over and ruined everything.  Once the attack started even Lip couldn't get him to come out of the bathroom or stop crying.  Debbie broke first and called Mickey, within a few minutes he had Ian wrapped up in his arms and resting quietly in his old room. 

"Ian you guys have fought before, neither of you ever walk away for good."  Mandy rubbed his arm trying to calm him

"I know Mandy, but this is different.  He won't even talk to me, and he's always at the Alibi or the rooftop when he's mad.  Always Mandy."

She knew Ian was right, Mickey always made sure Ian could find him if he needed him.  That thought gave her an idea.  "Ian go lay down, I'll take care of this ok.  I'll get him back before morning."

Ian wasn't convinced but Mandy assured him and sent him off to bed.  She watched him crawl under the covers, his shoulders shaking as he cried and wrapped his arms around MIckey's pillow.  Mandy picked up the phone and sent a message to the unknown number

_Msg Sent 10:15 pm_

_This is Mickey's sister fuckhead, tell him Ian is having an anxiety attack and refuses to take his medicine.  He needs to get his ass here NOW!!_

_ Msg Sent 10:20 pm  
_

_What the fuck Mandy? He needs to take his medicine on schedule, fuck_

_Msg Sent 10:21 pm_

_Then come back here and get him on schedule asshole, I don't know what your problem is but he is freaking the fuck out and saying you're done with him_

_Msg Sent 10:22 pm_

_Fuck you bitch, I heard what he said and I am DONE!!  Make him take his meds cuntface_

_Msg Sent 10:24 pm_

_You are being a pussy Mickey, I'm not making him do shit until you get your ass back here.  He's curled in bed crying, COME THE FUCK HOME NOW!!_

 

When 10 minutes passed without a reply Mandy smiled, she knew her brother and no matter how pissed he was he would come home.  Ian upset would always make him come back.

 

***

At 11:00 exactly Mickey came shuffling in through the door, Mandy could tell he had been drinking and that worried her.  Angry Mickey getting drunk was no big deal, but she knew something was really wrong if had been to mad drunk.  "What bitch, what the fuck are you staring at me for?  Where is he?"

Shit, "he"!  This was not good

"Mickey, you need to tell me what the fuck is going on right now," Mandy hissed quietly "Ian was fine today, we smoked and hung out and we was all happy to talk to you and then all of a sudden a fucking shitstorm happened!"  Mickey just stared, but Mandy rolled her eyes and refused to let him off the hook.  "Fine, you don't want to tell me ok, but he has been everywhere looking for you and right now he is fucking in there crying and freaking out asshole, so go fucking fix it and stop being a pussy!"

Mandy got up and stormed into her room, listening quietly to make sure she heard the door in Mickey's room open, they just needed to be in the same room and they would work it out.

 

***

Mickey opened the door to a crying Ian sitting in the middle of the bed wringing a pillow in his hands.  "Ian, you have to take your meds.  Even if you're upset you know you have to take your damn pills."  Mickey could feel his heart clenching at the sight of Ian sitting on the bed looking distraught, but remembering that just a few hours ago he was talking about his dream guy who was nothing at all like Mickey.  "Ian, fucking say something already."

"I...I don't know why you left.  Is it because I'm crazy?  I'm sorry Mickey, I'm sorry but I love you.  Please don't leave Mickey please.  I know I'm a fucking mess but I'll be better, I promise Mick please."  

The hurt and anguish on Ian's face and in his voice were too much for Mickey and despite his anger, he broke and grabbed Ian up into his arms.  "Fuck Ian, fuck!  I'm not leaving and you're not crazy.  Don't ever fucking say that you're crazy, you hear me!  You Are Not Fucking Crazy, say it damn it Ian say it."

"I'm not crazy," Ian managed to choke out between the tears he was still crying.  They stood there for a few minutes with Mickey rubbing his back encouraging him to breathe and calm down.  Once Ian's sobs had subsided Mickey pulled back and guided him back to sit side by side on the bed.

"Ian, you can't just get upset and not take your meds."

"I did take them, I was upset but I took them.  I promise Mickey, ask Mandy she saw me."

"Fucking bitch!" Mickey finally realized what happened, "Mandy lied and told me you didn't so I would come back."

"Were you not coming back?"

"I don't fucking know Ian.  I don't need to be your charity case and I don't want you to stay with me because you think there's nobody else.  I especially don't need you fucking laughing at me with Mandy and talking about your fucking dream guy Ian.  That's fucking bullshit!"  Mickey could feel his anger and the need to get out of there rising, but one glance at Ian and he knew he couldn't leave, not yet.

"I would never laugh at you and you have never been a charity case.  You **are** my dream guy Mickey.  I don't get why you're so upset or what I did. Just tell me what happened Mick."  Ian looked desperate and confused, Mickey noticed he had started to wring his hands together and gently place his hands over them to make him stop.

In quite possibly the quietest voice Mickey had ever used he turned to Ian and said "I heard you Ian, earlier today when you were talking to Mandy, I heard you."  Despite himself he felt his eyes moisten thinking of how stupid he had been.  He never used to let himself dream of a future or happiness until Ian came along.  Through the years when he and Ian had been back and forth he had tried to push those thoughts away.  Only since his coming out at the Alibi had he allowed himself to dream.  Even with Ian's diagnosis he had told himself they could get through it as long as they were together, but after hearing Ian this afternoon Mickey felt once again like the idiot loser everyone had always thought he was.

"Heard what Mickey, what did I say?"  Ian only faintly remembered the conversation but he was sure he had described Mickey as his dream guy.

Mickey sighed "You said you like big guys who were smart, soft, and sweet.  I mean, what the fuck Ian?"

Sudden realization dawned on Ian's tired mind and he turned to Mickey "No Mick no, that wasn't me.  I mean it was me but I was mimicking Mandy because she said that.  You know just repeating her."  Ian turned toward Mickey "I'm sorry but I love you Mickey, you know that.  Why didn't you just open the door and ask me or wait and talk to me.  You just left Mickey, and then you wouldn't even answer me.  I kept sending you messages and instead of you telling me this you said fuck off, I was terrified Mickey. This is not 2 years ago, we are past that now.  I was seriously freaking out."

Mickey squeezed Ian's hands "Fuuucckk Ian, are you kidding me! Shit shit shit."  Mickey grabbed Ian's face and kissed him hard as he finally let the tears spill over and his heart beat with relief.  Geez, when the fuck did he become such a fucking girl.  "I'm sorry Ian, I didn't know and I heard you and I just fucking...I don't know I just couldn't fucking breathe."

Ian kissed Mickey back and rubbed his cheek "You have to talk to me Mickey, when things happen we have to talk.  No leaving and not answering calls, that's never okay.  I looked everywhere for you."  Ian paused and just stared at the look of relief and love on Mickey's face.  He sometimes didn't know how they got to this place but he had never felt more connected to Mickey.  "Promise me right now, no matter how mad we are we never take off without staying in touch.  We answer when the other one calls or texts at least so we know we are both okay.  Promise Mickey."

"Ian, I promise.  I'm sorry for making you so upset I was just, i don't know I was fucking devastated that you didn't want me.  Shit, I am being a complete fag right now but really Ian I just felt...empty."

Ian hugged Mickey to him "There will never be a time when I won't want you Mick.  Doesn't matter if I'm manic or depressed, if I am old and gray, or even if I barely know my own name, I will always want you and only you."

Mickey smiled and kissed Ian softly "Are you ok Ian? I'm really sorry I upset you."  

"Yeah, I'm okay, I was just scared because Svetlana had given me refill bottle and I just kind of thought that you were picking up my medicine and decided enough was enough.  I was waiting for you and then I got the text message from this random guy and I don't know, I just couldn't calm down."  Ian shrugged his shoulders.

"I was pissed Ian but I don't think I would've really lasted being away from you.  When Mandy sent the message I was already thinking about coming home because I can't sleep anymore unless you're with me."

"Yeah, it was sweet of you to be pissed at me but still remind me to take my medicine.  My Mickey is so sweet" Ian laughed as he wrapped his arms around Mickey.  "Come here and slay with me Mickey, I'm exhausted."  As the boys got comfortable a thought occurred to Ian and knew he wouldn't sleep unless he had the answer. 

"Mickey?"

"Yeah"

"The guy texting for you, who was that?  I mean I couldn't find you anywhere and the guy obviously didn't know who I was so..."  Ian trailed off and looked up at Mickey with his big puppy eyes, wanting an answer but afraid to know the truth.

Mickey laughed "You're not gonna believe this.  It was the new bouncer down at The White Swallow."

Ian sat up and stared at Mickey in shock, "What?! You were at my job?"

"Yeah, I wanted a drink but I knew you'd find me at the Alibi.  Couldn't think of where else to go so I ended up there.  I was worried because I needed to remind you about your meds but my phone had no battery so he offered to send the message."  Mickey looked directly in Ian's eyes, "Nothing happened Ian, I swear.  Angry or not I would never cheat on you.  Ever."  

Ian smiled and snuggled back into Mickey's arms, all anxiety gone.  Mickey rolled his eyes, laughed at himself, and squeezed Ian a little tighter.  Just as they were both drifting off to sleep they were jolted awake again,

"You two idiots better have made up already or I'm beating the shit out of both of you tomorrow."

Ian laughed and responded "Thanks Mands, we did."

"Geez you pair of idiots deserve each other.  Goodnight shitheads."  Back in Mandy's room she climbed into bed thinking that love had torn apart her brother and best friend but somehow it had also made them whole again.  

 

 


End file.
